


Day 3 - The French Connection

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Dirty Talk, French, French Dirty Talk, M/M, No actual sex, Public Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane has no idea what Ty's saying, but he can damned well tell it's inappropriate.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 3: Secret language/signals</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 - The French Connection

**Author's Note:**

> To see translations of what Ty's saying, simply hover over the French text. :) And if you are a native European French speaker, please forgive what may sound like errors to you. I was born and raised in Quebec, and I've been told our French sometimes sounds a bit strange or anachronistic.

“Je m’emmerde,” Ty drawled, peering up over the menu. Zane raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure what Ty was saying, but he suspected it didn’t bode well for either of them.

“I beg your pardon?” Zane smiled hesitantly, humouring Ty. They’d been sitting in this cafe on a stakeout for a few hours now, and he suspected Ty was getting fidgety.

Ty sighed, his face a calculated mask of utter apathy, but there was a dangerous twinkle in his eye. “Je m’ennui. J’ai envie de glisser sous la table et de te sucer la bitte.” The corner of his mouth quirked up, and Zane was pretty certain he was getting the gist of what Ty was suggesting.

“ Mmm, ouais. J’aimerais t’avaler complètement. De te faire une pipe jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses sur ma face.” Ty ran his tongue over his lip before winking and pulling the menu back up to cover his face. Zane still had no idea what Ty was actually saying, but he could feel his cock growing hard in his jeans based on his facial expression and tone of voice alone.

Zane squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. At least Ty was being filthy in a language that the average Baltimore resident wasn't fluent in, because he really wasn't in the mood to be arrested as an accessory to public lewdness today. He looked around, desperate for a glimpse of their mark. He was starting to think the stakeout was a lost cause.

"Et donc, aimerais-tu ça?" Ty cocked his head, smirking. It was clear he was asking Zane... something, and Zane cringed, unsure of how to reply.

"Uh, probably?" Zane slid further in his chair, spreading his legs slightly to relieve some of the pressure across the front of his trousers. He reached up and loosened his tie, and Ty chuckled.

"Peut-être, après ça, tu pourras me suivre, trouver un coin caché..." Ty smirked, sipping his hot chocolate slowly. Zane glared into his coffee, wishing the ground would just swallow him whole. He could feel the flush of arousal creeping up his throat, and he was torn between being frustrated that he had no idea what Ty was saying and desperate to throw him across the table and fuck him senseless. French was a romantic-sounding language no matter who was speaking it, but hearing it come out of his lover was an exquisite torture nobody should ever have to endure.

"Je serais encore dur après de t'avoir sucé, je te tournerais, te tiendrais contre le mur...  Ty ran his tongue across his lower lip, as if to make sure there was no possible way Zane could misinterpret his intent. Zane breathed slowly through his nose, trying to calm himself down. He reached down and palmed himself discreetly through his pants, trying to quell his erection somewhat.

Why the fuck had Ty decided now, of all times, was a good time to pull this particular trick out of his arsenal? Zane closed his eyes and took a sip of coffee, hoping to distract himself. Ty was undaunted though.

"Je me pousserai dans ton cul presque sans préparation. T'es tellement facile, toujours si désespéré. T’enculer dur et vite contre le mur, enculer jusqu'à ce que t’étais encore bandé" He smiled innocently, pretending to leaf through the menu again. "Je veux te pilonner jusqu'à ce je viens. Je te mordrais l’épaule, pour moufler mes cris, me retirerais et je te remettrais tes sous-vêtements tout vite, pour attraper mon éjaculât. T'aurais besoin de rester comme ça pour le reste de la journée..."

Zane's eyes went wide, and he noticed one of the patrons staring wide-eyed at them. She was an older woman, thin hair piled up on her head, ratty sweater over her shoulders. Certainly not their mark, so what was her problem?

She stood up and walked over to them and winked at Ty. ""Vous devriez parler a voix basse la prochaine fois." Again, Zane had no idea what she'd said, but it was clearly French, so he sort of hoped she was telling him off, having understood everything. Ty burst out laughing and nodded at her. "Je suis vraiment désolé pour l’inconvénient, Madame. Je vous assure, ça n'arriveras pas encore."

"Are you done now?" Zane hissed.

Ty's eyes flicked over the menu one last time before looking back up at Zane. He smirked but nodded. "I'm done. And I think this stakeout is a bust. I just want to get back to the house and do everything I described to you." He slid one hand under the table, grazing his fingers over Zane's knee and squeezing gently.

Zane's cock jumped in agreement. He bit his lip and nodded. "I don't even know what you were describing, but I couldn't agree more." 

Ty cast an eye out over the cafe floor and caught the eye of their waitress.  
"['Scusez, mademoiselle?]()" The poor woman blinked, confused. Ty gave her a dazzling smile, disarming her with his charm. He nodded at Zane, one hand still on his knee under the table. "[L'addition, s'il vous plait?]()"


End file.
